Maanhart/Staalpoots schaduw/Hoofdstuk 1
HOOFDSTUK 1 : Een frisse bries woei door de vacht van een witte, gestreepte poes. Ze lag languit in het koele gras, terwijl ze genoot van de warme zon op haar pels. Ze luisterde naar het zachte gemurmel van de katten in het kamp. Regenpoel, de commandant van de DonderClan, was in gesprek met Ravenster, de leider van de Clan. Grijskit en Tijgerkit waren aan het spelen in het gras voor de kraamkamer, terwijl hun moeder Schorsvacht een oogje op ze hield. : > Ze begon net in te dommelen, toen een stem riep: ‘Maanpoot, het is tijd voor je training!’ : > Ze schrok op en zag Witstaart bij de doorntunnel staan, de ingang van het DonderClankamp. Ze stond op en trippelde naar haar mentor toe. Ze had er erg zin in; ze hield van nieuwe dingen leren met haar mentor Witstaart. : > ‘Ha, Witstaart,’ miauwde Maanpoot toen ze bij de doorntunnel aangekomen was. : > ‘Hé, Maanpoot,’ groette de lichtgrijze kater terug, ‘heb je zin om naar de zandkuil te gaan om je vechttechnieken te beoefenen?’ : > Maanpoot knikte. De twee katten liepen door de doorntunnel het bos in. Bundels zonlicht schenen door de bomen door op hun vacht. Het gefluit van vogels vulde het bos. Prooi was in overvloed en de Clan herstelde zich perfect na het noodweer van bladkaal. : > De twee DonderClankatten liepen richting de beek, maar gingen toen een andere kant op toen ze naderbij waren. Al snel kwamen ze aan bij de zandkuil. Witstaart ging in het midden van de zandkuil zitten. : > ‘Oké,’ miauwde hij. ‘Val me aan.’ : > Maanpoots ogen schoten van links naar rechts, en toen stormde ze op haar mentor af. Ze sprong, maar belandde toen, op haar pootjes terecht, op de zanderige grond, toen Witstaart haar ontweek. Ze deed nog een poging. Ze zette af en sprong boven op haar mentor, terwijl ze haar nagels losjes in zijn vacht plantte. De twee katten rolden over de grond waardoor het zand in wolken opstoof. Witstaart duwde haar weg met zijn achterpoten zodat hij bevrijd werd van de leerling. : > Maanpoot schudde zich. Haar mentor was meteen opgesprongen en schoot op haar af. Ze kon hem nog net ontwijken. : > Zo ging het schijngevecht door tot de zon nog maar laag boven de horizon stond. Het zonlicht wierp lange schaduwen over het woud. Maanpoot ging uitgeput in het zand liggen. : > ‘Je hebt genoeg getraind voor vandaag,’ miauwde Witstaart tevreden. ‘Je doet het fantastisch. Je zult snel krijger worden.’ : > Maanpoot snorde om de complimentjes van haar mentor. Ze deed altijd erg haar best bij de trainingen. : > De twee katten bleven even uitgeput naar de horizon staren, naar de ondergaande zon. De lucht werd kleurrijk door het zonlicht. De hemelsblauwe kleur mengde zich met het gele zonlicht waardoor mooie paarse en oranje kleuren in de lucht verschenen. : > Witstaart stond op en miauwde tegen zijn leerling: ‘Kom, we gaan weer terug naar het kamp.’ : > Maanpoot holde achter Witstaart aan de zandkuil uit. Hun poten bevonden zich weer op het zachte gras van het vertrouwde bos. Hun bos, hun territorium waar de DonderClan leefde. Het bos was, net zoals nu, in nieuwblad altijd vol geuren van de vochtige grond en de bomen die er stonden, en natuurlijk het allerbelangrijkste: de geur van prooi. : > Maar op dat moment rook Maanpoot ook iets anders. Kattengeur, maar niet die van haar Clangenoten. Ze dronk de lucht diep in, maar ze kon niet bekennen van welke Clan, of hoe dan ook van welke katten de geur was. Wel hoorde ze geritsel in de struiken en een staart kronkelde een paar vosselengtes voor haar uit over de grond. Een kop verscheen uit een braamstruik en een SchaduwClankat stormde richting het DonderClankamp. : > Maanpoot schrok en deinsde achteruit. Een patrouille SchaduwClankatten schoten achter de voorste kat aan. : > ‘Ze vallen het DonderClankamp aan!’ riep Maanpoot geschrokken uit naar Witstaart, maar die rende al voor haar uit. ‘Wacht op mij!’ Ze haastte zich achter haar mentor aan. De SchaduwClan was de sluwste kattenClan in het woud en wie weet wat voor een plannetje ze aan het uitvoeren waren. : > Eenmaal aangekomen in het kamp was het een chaos. Het gevecht was al losgebarst en Maanpoot zag bijna elke DonderClankat vechten. De SchaduwClankatten vochten ruw en bloed spatte op de grond. Maanpoot wist dat ze haar Clan moest helpen. Ze stortte zich in het gevecht. : > Maanpoot sprong boven op een SchaduwClanleerling en klemde zich aan haar vast. Maar de blauwgrijze poes was geen beginner. Ze smeed Maanpoot van haar af en beet in haar poot. De DonderClanleerling gaf een gil van pijn en van schrik en porde met haar achterpoot in haar buik. : > De SchaduwClankat sprong maar een muislengte achteruit en wierp zich weer op de DonderClanleerling. Daarna pakte ze Maanpoot bij haar nekvel en smeed haar opnieuw tegen de grond. Ze kromp ineen van de pijn. Een snee in haar flank stak en begon te bloeden. Duizelig van de klap zag ze hoe de SchaduwClanleerling er haastig van door ging en een nieuw slachtoffer aanviel. Alles werd wazig om haar heen, alles draaide en het enige wat Maanpoot toen nog zag voor ze bewusteloos raakte, was een zwartgrijs gestreepte kater die haar naam riep. : Een metalen poot. En toen niets. Toen weer die metalen poot, maar er staken nu grote, vlijmscherpe nagels uit. De klauw greep naar iets. Naar een schaduw. Plotseling verscheen er een kop van een zilverkleurige kat. Hij krijste en verdween weer. Nu verscheen een uitgestrekt grasveld waar een metalen kat stond. Hij krijste opnieuw en ineens droop er bloed over het grasveld. Dode kattenlijven lagen om de metalen kat heen. Hij grijnsde duivels. : > Plotsklaps veranderde het grasveld met de bloedende kattenlijven in de donkerblauwe Zilverpels en de metalen kat veranderde in een ster. De ster stortte neer op het woud, en dat veranderde weer in vuur, waarna de ster terug veranderde in de metalen kat. Hij zat daar, tevreden en in het middelpunt van het vuur, en zijn ogen glommen kwaadaardig. : ‘Leeft ze nog?’ hoorde Maanpoot iemand zeggen. : > Traag opende ze haar ogen. Het laatste straaltje zonlicht bereikte haar pupillen. Het was donker om haar heen. Het enige wat ze zag waren blinkende, goudkleurige en groene ogen. Haar ogen opende zich iets verder. Het werd er niet lichter op. Onder haar voelde ze zacht mos en droge bladeren. Ze had niet genoeg kracht om haar kop op te tillen en om haar heen te kijken waar ze was. : > Plotseling voelde ze dat er iets tegen haar aan ging liggen. Ze voelde dat het iets zachts was, iets levends. En het was lekker warm. Wat het ook was, ze kreeg er een goed gevoel bij. : > ‘Volgens mij ademt ze nog.’ Weer die stem. Het kwam haar zo bekend voor. : > Haar ogen vielen weer dicht. Waar ze ook mocht zijn, ze was er veilig. : > Toen voelde ze weer die pijnlijke steek in haar flank. Er ontsnapte een zachte, grommende miauw uit haar mond, en ze klemde vervolgens haar kaken op elkaar van de pijn. Op dat zelfde moment voelde ze iets ademen bij haar snee en snorharen kriebelden. Snel stopte het geadem en de snorharen wendde zich van haar af, waarna er iets tegen de wond aan gedrukt werd. Haar ogen opende zich opnieuw, nu wat minder traag, maar ze schoten meteen helemaal op bij het horen van een gil. Het warme, zachte ding verliet haar en ze hoorde de pootstappen ervan vervagen. Alleen de gedaante met de groene ogen bleef bij haar. : > Een tijdje bleef ze stil liggen terwijl ze aan de duisternis wende. Haar ogen werden eindelijk weer helder en ze kon nu het silhouette van de gedaante zien. Met knipperende ogen keek ze naar hem. Het was een donkerbruine kater. : > Plotseling herinnerde ze zich de naam van de bruine kater. Woudblad. De medicijnkat van de DonderClan. : > Haar hoofd werd ook steeds helderder. Langzaam hief ze haar kop op. Ze haalde haar tong over een poot en begon haar voorhoofd te wassen. Maar waar ben ik dan? vroeg ze zich na een tijdje af. Ze keek in de heldergroene ogen van de medicijnkat. Ze schudde haar kop en ze herinnerde zich dat dit Woudblads hol was. : > Haar hoofd deed pijn. Ze zakte in elkaar, krulde haar staart om zich heen en sloot haar ogen. : > Buiten het hol van de DonderClanmedicijnkat klonken stemmen. ‘De SchaduwClan heeft mijn jong gestolen, Ravenster,’ kon ze horen, en ‘Waarom zouden ze alleen Grijskit stelen?’ en ‘We zullen hem morgen vroeg terughalen, dat beloof ik’. Daarna was het stil. Alleen nog maar het ritselen van de bladeren en het fluisteren van de wind. : Snorharen kriebelden in haar gezicht toen Maanpoot haar donkerblauwe ogen opende. Ze geeuwde en rekte zich uit, maar kromp meteen ineen bij het voelen van de scherpe steek in haar flank. Ze keek naast zich en zag een donkergrijze, gestreepte kater. Hij glimlachte opgelucht en ze vroeg zich af waarom hij dat deed. : > ‘Gelukkig,’ zuchtte hij, ‘je bent weer een beetje opgeknapt.’ De donkergestreepte kater duwde zijn neus tegen haar wang. ‘Ik dacht dat je het niet zou halen.’ : > Even kon ze zich weer niks herinneren. Maar toen schoot er een afschuwelijk beeld door haar kop hoe een blauwgrijze kat haar tegen de grond smeet. Maanpoot kreunde. Er was een chaos ontstaan in haar hoofd van duizenden gedachtes. De gedachtes schoten door elkaar alsof er een hevige storm was uitgebroken. Heel even leek het alsof ze helemaal niets meer wist. Maar eindelijk was de storm in haar kop tot rust gekomen. Ze zocht in haar gedachten, ook al wist ze niet eens waar ze naar zocht, en kwam uit bij het beeld waar de donkergestreepte kater haar naam uit schreeuwde terwijl ze haar ogen sloot. : > ‘Donkerpoot,’ murmelde ze en ze begroef haar snuit in zijn vacht. De donkergestreepte kater liet zijn hoofd naast haar poten rusten. Een moment sloten de twee katten hun ogen. Ze genoten van de diepe stilte van de vroege ochtend. Een koele bries woei door Maanpoots vacht, maar door Donkerpoots warmte merkte ze er niets van. : > Plotseling verscheen er een snuit door de spleet tussen de rots waarin Woudblads hol lag en kwam Regenpoel tevoorschijn. : > ‘Donkerpoot,’ miauwde ze zacht om de medicijnkat niet wakker te maken, ‘ben je klaar om Grijskit terug te halen?’ : > Donkerpoot keek op. ‘Ja, Regenpoel,’ antwoordde hij, terwijl Maanpoot zich van hem afwendde zodat op kon staan en achter de commandant aan trippelde het hol uit. : > Eigenlijk had Maanpoot geen idee waar Donkerpoot naar toe ging. Regenpoel had aan hem gevraagd of hij klaar was om Grijskit terug te halen. Maar waarvandaan? En waar hij ook was, hoe en waarom zou hij daar gekomen zijn? : > Toen herrinnerde ze zich weer wat ze de vorige dag buiten het hol had gehoord. De SchaduwClan, die de vorige dag het kamp hadden aangevallen, hadden Grijskit gestolen! Maar waarom... dat bleef nog steeds de vraag. Hun leider, Ravenster, had waarschijnlijk een patrouille georganiseerd om de grijze kitten terug te halen. : > Maanpoot wist maar al te goed hoe graag Donkerpoot de SchaduwClan zou willen terugpakken. Per slot van rekening was Grijskit Donkerpoots broertje, omdat ze allebei, met Sparpoot en Tijgerkit, Schorsvachts jongen waren. : > Maanpoot ging overeind zitten en begon voorzichtig de wond op haar flank te wassen. In het begin prikte de snee, maar later was de wond zo goed als verdoofd en kon Maanpoot makkelijker overeind zitten. : > Tegenover haar hoorde ze een zucht. Maanpoot zag dat Woudblad wakker was geworden en zich even uitrekte. Daarna ging hij weer zitten en draaide zijn kop om naar Maanpoot. : > ‘Heb je een goede nachtrust gehad, Maanpoot?’ vroeg hij vriendelijk. : > ‘Ja, Woudblad,’ murmelde Maanpoot. Ze probeerde de vermoeidheid in haar stem te verbergen. ‘Maar, kun je me vertellen wat er gisteren precies is gebeurd?’ : > ‘De SchaduwClan heeft het kamp aangevallen,’ verklaarde de medicijnkat. Hij ging rechtop zitten en krulde zijn staart netjes om zijn poten.‘Er zijn behalve jij gelukkig niet veel gewonden gevallen. Maar na het gevecht werd Schorsvachts jong Grijskit gestolen. Ravenster heeft Regenpoel bevolen een patrouille te organiseren om bij zonsopgang – dat is nu dus – Grijskit terug te halen.’ : > ‘Maar waarom zouden ze toch alleen maar Grijskit stelen?’ Die vraag bleef maar in haar gedachten rondhangen. ‘Waarom alleen Grijskit en niet hij en Tijgerkit?’ : > ‘Misschien kregen ze Tijgerkit niet te pakken,’ antwoordde Woudblad weifelend. ‘In ieder geval, de patrouille is nu onderweg om Grijskit terug te halen.’ : > Even voelde Maanpoot een steek van teleurstelling bij het besef dat ze niet mee kon om de SchaduwClan te grazen te nemen. Maar toen bedacht ze zich dat dat kwam omdat ze zich moest herstellen na wat de SchaduwClanleerling met haar had gedaan. Ze was op de grond gesmeten en bewusteloos geraakt, en ze had er nog een diepe snee aan overgehouden ook. Nu twijfelde ze er aan of die poes eigenlijk wel een leerling was of een krijger. Misschien gewoon een jonge krijger, dacht Maanpoot. : > Door de spleet in de rots van Woudblads hol zag Maanpoot een glimp grijze vacht. Nieuwsgierig tuurde ze door spleet naar buiten, en zag dat het haar broer Lichtpoot was. Ze vroeg zich af wat hij zo vroeg al hier zat rond te neuzen als hij niet bij Regenpoels patrouille hoorde. : > Maanpoot stak haar snuit tussen de spleet door. ‘Lichtpoot?’ miauwde ze. : > Lichtpoot draaide zich naar zijn zusje om. ‘O hallo, Maanpoot,’ antwoordde hij. De lichtgrijze kater trippelde naar Woudblads hol toe en kwam door de spleet naar binnen. ‘Gelukkig ben je weer een beetje opgeknapt.’ : > ‘Ben je de enige in het leerlingenhol nu?’ vroeg Maanpoot nadat ze hem had begroet. : > ‘Ja,’ antwoordde haar broer, ‘Sparpoot is ook meegegaan om Grijskit terug te halen. Weet je al van de patrouille?’ : > ‘Ja, Woudblad heeft het me verteld.’ : > Lichtpoot keek om zich heen alsof hij de medicijnkat nog niet eerder had opgemerkt. ‘O sorry, Woudblad,’ miauwde hij snel, ‘ik had je nog niet gezien.’ : > Woudblad keek hem vriendelijk aan. ‘Geeft niks hoor,’ snorde hij. : > ‘Maar, eh,’ begon Lichtpoot. ‘die kat die je had aangevallen, hoe zag hij er uit? Dan kunnen we namelijk Mosster tegenspreken op de volgende Grote Vergadering.’ : > Maanpoot zag een glimpje wraakzucht in de blauwe ogen van haar broer. Ze schudde haar kop. ‘Dat zou ik niet doen als ik jou was, Lichtpoot. Mosster is best gevaarlijk. Het zou me dan ook niets verbazen dat die discussie al snel overloopt tot een gevecht.’ : > Maanpoot herrinerde zich maar al te goed wat er een paar manen geleden gebeurd was. Op een dag werd de RivierClan aangevallen door de SchaduwClan. De RivierClan was in de minderheid, dus toen een DonderClanpatrouille het gevecht opmerkte, hadden ze er snel een paar katten op uitgestuurd om de RivierClan te helpen. De SchaduwClan had verloren. En op een Grote Vergadering, waar Maanpoot voor de allereerste keer bij was, vertelde Mosster dat zijn partner Klavervacht was vermoord in dat gevecht. De SchaduwClanleider gaf Bruinstreep, een oudere krijger van de DonderClan, er de schuld van omdat hij beweerde dat er een pluk bruin vacht aan Klavervachts klauw hing. Daar geloofde de DonderClan echter niks van. Mosster had ze genegeerd en zei tegen Bruinstreep dat hij haar op een dag te pakken zou krijgen. En dat gebeurde ook. Een paar dagen later liepen Bruinstreep en haar partner Duistervoet het bos in om kruiden te zoeken voor hun zoon, Woudblad, die nog niet zo lang medicijnkat was. Daarna waren ze nooit meer terug gekomen. : > ‘Hé, hallo... Maanpoot!’ miauwde Lichtpoot in haar oor. : > Maanpoot schrok en schudde haar kop voor ze verder in gedachten gezonken kon raken. : > ‘Is er iets, Maanpoot?’ Lichtpoot klonk bezorgd. ‘Je kijkt een beetje sip.’ : > ‘Nee, er is niks,’ miauwde ze snel. ‘Nou, ik dacht alleen aan de SchaduwClan. Waarom zijn ze zo gemeen? Ze willen alleen maar macht en willen alles hebben.’ : > ‘Tja, zo is de SchaduwClan nou eenmaal. Maar eh, hoe zag die kat er nou uit die jou had aangevallen?’ Lichtpoot keek snel om naar Woudblad, en fluisterde toen in Maanpoots oor: ‘Dan kan ik hem terugpakken als ik ooit een keertje tegen hem moet vechten.’ : > ‘Oké,’ zuchtte Maanpoot. Ze wist dat haar broertje niet zo iemand was die graag vervelende katten doodde, dus kon ze hem best vertrouwen. ‘Het was trouwens een vrouwtjeskat, en geen hij.’ : > ‘Zo iets verwacht je niet gauw van en poes,’ hoorde Maanpoot haar broer mompelen. : > ‘Hoe dan ook,’ siste Maanpoot. ‘Het was een jong, grijs vrouwtje met van die puur blauwe ogen. Maar niet zo donker als die van mij,’ voegde ze er een beetje voor de grap aan toe. : > Plotseling klonken er pootstappen over de open plek. : > Maanpoot draaide haar kop naar de spleet in de rots en tuurde er doorheen. Maar het enige wat ze door de varentunnel zag was een flits zwarte vacht. : > Woudblad had het zachte trippelen van de katten ook gehoord, want hij stond op, wurmde zich door de spleet en draafde via de varentunnel naar de open plek. : > Maanpoot verdraagde het niet langer stil te zitten en liep achter Lichtpoot aan naar het hart van het kamp. Door de varentunnel trippelend merkte ze de snee in haar flank weer op. Ze klemde haar kaken op elkaar tegen de pijn en probeerde er niet aan te denken. Ze probeerde zich te richten op de gedachte wat er op de open plek gebeurde. : > Toen de twee leerlingen tot stilstand kwamen aan de rand van de open plek, kreeg ze het antwoord. : > De patrouille was teruggekomen van hun taak om Grijskit terug te halen. : > Een aantal katten kwamen door de doorntunnel aangestormd, met Witstaart voorop. In het midden van het kamp kwam hij tot stilstand en keek wild om zich heen. Achter Witstaart kwam een blauwgrijze poes aangestrompeld met een vreselijke wond op de plek waar een oog had moeten zitten, en er zat een v-vormige scheur in haar oor. : > Maanpoot kon door de verfomfaaide vacht bijna niet zien wie het was. : > ‘Woudblad!’ riep Witstaart over de open plek. ‘Regenpoel is gewond!’ <> Categorie:Maanhart Categorie:Maanharts hoofdstukken